A Secret side
by Kathryn Winters
Summary: What happens if Winden, a Witchcraft and Wizardy School is open in Germany and Kit Fovision becomes an exchange student to Hogwarts? Potter and Malfoy both fall for her. Then she finds out that to find herself...full summary inside. Rated for space
1. Preview

Okay first let me start because I haven't written a HP fan fiction before so unlike warriors I have to put a disclaimer. I don't own any of the original characters but the characters Kit Fovision, Sage Peters, Meg Manson and John Keggle. So here's a preview thing that I've sorta made into like a movie trailer for what's coming in the story A Secret Side.

Summary: 

What happens if Winden, a Witchcraft and Wizardy School is open in Germany and Kit Fovision becomes an exchange student to Hogwarts and Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy both fall for her in her first day's time? Kit learns that Harry isn't what they all say he is and Malfoy was really trying to uphold that image out of fear from his father. All in all she finally finds out that along with love, hurt and war comes a regular day as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Then she finds out that in order to find who she really is she must lose all that she had known before and let go of all that she loved about her old life all in time for her Sweet 16 birthday.

Key:

**Bolded is stuff you hear**

_Italicized is what you see_

**A Secret Side**

_A blonde haired, green-eyed girl walks onto the screen; she's standing in front of a building with German Witchcraft and Wizardry on the top bell tower_

**Join Kit on a new journey from Germany to England**

_The same girl is sitting in a class and raises her hand_

**Kit is an exchange student from the German school to Hogwarts**

_An older woman standing in the front of the classroom nods her head and walks over to the girl_

**Her family hates her, she has no friends and now she has a crush**

_Image of the girl walking into the courtyard of Hogwarts behind Professor Mogonogal toward Dumbledor's office_

**But things can turn for the worse when this shy girl finds out that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are both in love with her**

_Image of the girl standing in the Quiditch field watching Harry and Draco practice_

**Not to mention the fact that Voldemort is still out there and she wants to be part of the resistance**

_Image of Harry with his wand lit and pointed at Voldemort while another image shows that the girl is lying on the ground and Malfoy is staring in dismay as his father drags him away_

**Who will she chose and is the resistance really what side she is on**

_Black screen_

**When she figures out this for herself she finds out another secret**

_Mogonogal is standing with Hermione and the girl both the younger women have very sad faces_

**Join Kit as she makes a journey that just as she is finding herself she loses herself completely in A Secret Side**

Okay so before you start criticizing me on anything about this I have only seen the movies and have only actually read the first book. Oh and I will put in a character thing because I think you probably want to know what they look like and maybe a bit of their history.


	2. Main Characters

Kit Fovision

15 years old, considered sixth year (at Hogwarts. Seventh year at her school)

She has long blonde hair and the most gorgeous green eyes anyone could see

She has always been the geeky girl that liked to read and write but she has taken a liking to broomstick riding since she found out that she was a muggle witch.

Meg Manson

15 years old, considered sixth year (at Hogwarts. Seventh year at her school)

She has long reddish brown hair that she usually has in a ponytail and blue eyes

She's always been the cool girl that recently took a liking to Kit but goes through so many friends though she says Kit is a keeper and is always looking out for her.

John Keggle

16 years old, sixth year at Hogwarts

He has shortish black hair and orange eyes – many think he is very strange and mysterious

He's a sporty guy that recently was taken onto the Quiditch team as the new keeper but when he sees Meg he questions if he really wants to be part of the team with all the practice and such.

Sage Peters

16 years old, eighth year at his school

He is kinda short and has green tipped brown hair and deep brown eyes

He was recently dumped by Meg and really is quite the evil little twerp, especially to Kit some wonder if it's just because he secretly likes her.

Harry Potter

16 years old, sixth year at Hogwarts

You all may know how he looks but he's highlighted his hair with blonde streaks and he's got brown eyes

He's still the Quiditch Seeker and well he's leading the revolution against Voldemort so yeah.

Hermione Granger

16 years old, sixth year at Hogwarts

Same as she usually is

She is, yes, still in love with Ron – her secret is safe with Kit when Kit gets separated from Meg.

Ron Weasley

16 years old, sixth year at Hogwarts

Same as usual

Yes he is also in love with Harmiony.

Draco Malfoy

16 years old, sixth year at Hogwarts

He's still the bleach blondie we all hate until you see the side of him Kit brings out.

Okay so what happens is he's still Slitheren's Seeker because he's that rich but he sees Kit and well, he changes if you want more you have to read more.


	3. Prolouge

Kit stood alone on a rooftop. Her parents hated her for what had happened, she knew it. She hadn't meant to do anything when she read her books; she found them as another world. But ever since that day when everything had gone wrong they had hated her and then had shipped her off to the witch and wizard boarding school never to come home for holidays or anything.

"Kit?" a voice said behind her.

"Meg, I can't stay living like this. It just isn't right. I can't go home to my own family because they think I'm a freak." Kit said trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Hey, they may think that but we can be your family too. I'm just sorry nothing worked out between you and anyone in our dorm." That was just like Meg, always find something to make a joke or always worry about her relationships with some new flame every other week.

"Meg!" Kit said slapping her friend on the arm.

"Okay, okay so you don't like any of them and they're all your friends big whoop-de-do. You need a boyfriend Kit. Maybe we should try out that new exchange student program, hu?" Meg suggested. It might have helped if Sage hadn't come out onto the roof too.

"Exchange on what program? I thought whatever you did involved me or this school." Sage said.

"Peters." Kit said. Out of all the boyfriends Meg had Sage had to be the worst.

"Fovision." Sage seemed to hiss back.

"Come on, I have friends too ya know. Sage can I have a minute with Kit please?" Meg said batting her eyes. "On second thought though how about I just dump you and we can both move on." She said and then turned to Kit. "We are entering that program and getting you to another school. If you can't go home at least we can go stay with my aunt or something if we get transferred to Hogwarts or something."

Kit sighed. "Fine. We can go talk to Professor Katterate right now." She said putting her arm over Meg's shoulder and walking downstairs with her.

The next day they were waiting for a train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Meg was waving good-bye to her parents and Kit was just hoping that this wouldn't be a nightmare either.


	4. Chapter 1: The First Encounter

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley or any of the characters we all know and love/hate but I do own the first four characters on the Characters page._

**A/N: My name is Kathryn Rosebrooks and because I write so many stories for so many different stories my user name for these ones is Clueless because I only watch the movies and have read only the first book – so sue me but don't go telling me that something is spelled wrong or that something isn't right because I don't want to hear it when I haven't read it or seen it. Thank you.**

Chapter 1: The First Encounter

Kit looked out the window they were just arriving at Hogwarts, the only thing was they were considered sixth years and they had no house yet so they had to go specially to Dumbledor and the dreaded sorting hat.

"Try not to look so glum, Kit." Meg said. They had recently changed into their new robes. As always Meg looked great in anything and all Kit was really doing was hating the fact that she was wearing a skirt. "Besides, what could go wrong with the magical world's hero?"

"What do you mean?" Kit asked.

"Oh come on. Mr. hottie!" Meg said. She'd obviously read too many newspapers.

"You mean Mr. Potter?" Kit asked as if she didn't know.

"DUH!" Meg exclaimed. "It's a new year maybe you'll make friends, maybe more than friends with Harry."

"I don't want to make more than friends. My heart broke too many times when my parents decided to hate me. And besides that getting into anything here is just bound to be trouble since we leave at the end of the year. It's only a yearlong program for changing schools." Kit said just as the train was pulling to a stop.

"Please follow me ladies." An elderly woman said. Kit and Meg stood up and followed her for what seemed like hours on a tour of the school and then eventually to Dumbledor's office. "If you'll follow me ladies." She said.

Kit walked beside Meg up to the top of a large staircase and stood still while the elderly woman hadn't told them to go anywhere once they were inside. She came back and introduced herself as Professor Mogonogal. "Very pleased to meet you." Kit said, Meg curtsied.

"Ladies if you would come with me to the sorting hat to see which house you will be in for the year." Mogonogal said and Kit and Meg followed.

Mogonogal asked Meg to sit first and put the sorting hat on her head, "Hufflepuff!" it shouted.

Meg stood after Mogonogal took the hat off her head. She smiled and Kit stepped forward. Mogonogal put the hat on her head and almost instantly it shouted, "Griffindor!"

Meg's smile went away after that. "But…then…" Kit placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"We can still see each other in classes." Kit said trying to comfort her friend.

"We'd better get you introduced to your housemates then. Ms. Fovision please follow me." Mogonogal said and then she lead Kit to the Griffindor house and into the common room where many were gathered greeting all the first years.

"QUIET!" Mogonogal shouted and then she continued in a lower voice, "This is Kit Fovision. She is an exchange student from a school over in Germany. Welcome her and treat her like you would your friends because she's here all year, but she will leave with memories so be sure to make a good impression." She said and then left.

Kit stood with a bag in her hand she felt very strange with everyone looking at her. "Can I put my things somewhere?" she asked feeling slightly foolish but wanting to get away from everyone.

"Yes. Come with me." Said a girl in the room and took Kit by the arm and dragged her up stairs to a door. "This is where you can put your things. I'd suggest a window bed before the first years come and put their things where they like." She said.

"Thank you. Um…May I ask your name?" Kit asked. This was the first kind person she'd met the whole time she'd been here and it had been a while since she arrived.

"Hermione Granger. I've got to go though. Classes start soon. Do you need some help with finding your classes?" the girl asked.

"Yes that would be great." Kit said and she handed a piece of parchment to Hermione to look over.

"Your schedule is the same as mine. Just stick with me and you'll be fine." Hermione said handing the parchment back.

"Thanks." Kit replied and found an empty bed she set her bag down and left to her classes following ermione almost step for step to each of them.

Later that day, around the time of Kit's potion class ermione got very tense. "What is it?" Kit asked as ermione stopped.

"Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Who's your friend Granger?" Malfoy asked in a mocking tone.

"Someone that's in an exchange student program." Hermione shot back.

"What no introductions?" Malfoy asked.

"Allow me." Kit said stepping forward. "Kit Fovision. And your name?" She was starting to get a bit tense herself. She didn't like this Malfoy much.

"Draco Malfoy." Malfoy answered.

"Oh now you've got him started. Come on Kit." Hermione said grabbing Kit's arm again and dragging her into the classroom.

"I wasn't finished!" Malfoy called as he followed.

"I take it you aren't close." Kit said to Hermione as she yanked her arm lose.

"First, he's from another house and most of us don't get along much with the house he's in. Second, he thinks that just because he's rich and 'all powerful' he can tell all of us what to do. Third, he thinks that just because you aren't pureblood that you're inferior." Hermione said hissing through her teeth.

"I understand that." Kit said with a sigh, "But if you don't mind. I don't really have friends and you can't go wrong with talking to someone." Kit said, her eyes seemed to haze over as she re-lived the pain of not having friends before Meg and now Meg had a different house to live in and another class plan to use.

"You can with Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Kit, right?" Malfoy asked as he caught up.

"Yes." Kit said as Hermione stormed to her seat.

"I never finished." Malfoy said.

"No, I asked you for your name. I got my answer Mr. Malfoy." Kit said.

"Excuse me for not realizing that but you're different than most girls from the Griffindor house." Malfoy said taking Kit's hand.

"I need to get to my seat." Kit said taking her hand back and turning away. She headed over toward Hermione.

"Have a nice talk with Mr. Pureblood?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I guess. If you could call that a talk. I left before much could be said." Kit said.

"Do you like him?" Hermione said taking a look at Kit's face. "Or did you just blush because you think he's cute?"

"Um…I don't…I couldn't sa…both." Kit said.

"Ah-ha." Hermione looked at Kit. "What you never had a crush before? Sorry the first one had to be on Malfoy, he's too much of a jerk but they are what they are."

"There's something different. I can feel feelings from people, he's not what everyone thinks he is if you really get to know him. And I don't know if I really like him but he likes me I can tell you that much." Kit said.

**A/N: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 2: Fill Me In

**A/N: Thank you to the few who reviewed and that will review. I don't know a bunch of the terminology that you're using with the whole AU or whatever so spare me. If you don't like it I don't care it's my writing and if any of you have a problem with Harry Potter having a dark side then you'll probably not want to read much more. Oh and I've given them kinda personalities of teens from today so don't criticize about that either.**

Chapter 2: Fill Me In

Kit walked with Hermione back to the common room after their classes for the day. For someone who was so used to fast pace classes and over achieving Kit was over exhausted. "What would you consider the best time to rest before working on assignments?" Kit asked while sitting on her bed.

"I would suggest finishing your work, eating supper with the rest of us and then sleeping if you aren't used to the pace." Hermione suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Kit said though she for once didn't want to get into her studies.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. "You're very distracted."

"That was supposed to be my secret unless you can feel people's feelings too." Kit said.

"Too? I didn't know you could." Hermione said. What else had Kit sensed while in classes and such. "How do I know you're not just bluffing?"

"Let's see…How about I not tell anyone about your little fantasies of you and Ron while we were in transformations class." Kit said.

"Alright so you aren't bluffing. But that's been a talent that was only really shared between," Hermione trailed off, how could a family trait be in this Kit person too?

"Between who?" Kit asked suddenly interested in what Hermione had to say since the whole Malfoy incident.

"Never mind." Hermione said. A trait shared between her and her sister that had died near birth, her twin sister as a matter of fact. It just was hard to accept a death like that, especially when your bond was so close.

"A family member? Lost maybe." Kit said listening to Hermione and her emotions. "I know what that's like." She continued ignoring the surprised look on Hermione's face.

"Losing someone with that close a bond? How could you?" Hermione asked.

"Because when I was very young I was taken away from my sister. Sure I got a baby brother a few years later but I was still taken from someone who was close." Kit said tears forming at the edge of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. My twin sister died not too long after birth." Hermione said. "We had such a strong bond until one day I woke up and didn't feel her presence of all. You se, every once in a while she'd go off somewhere as the genius baby and I'd be stuck alone but I could still always feel her presence."

"That's odd." Kit said flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. She was about to say something exactly like Hermione's sister had happened to her but she could still feel her lost sister's presence.

"How is it odd?" Hermione asked but stopped when there was a knock on their dorm door. She got up to answer it and there stood her flame, Ron.

"Funny, I pictured him differently." Kit said, "But hey, what does looks have to do unless the kid's got structure to the personality."

"Very funny." Ron replied sarcastically, "Hey aren't you the new girl from…Germany-right?"

"Yeah, what's it too ya?"

"Harry wants to see you downstairs he says that if you're going to hang around with Hermione you need to be sure you're willing to hang with us too." Ron said taking Hermione by the hand and walking downstairs with her.

"Okay…" Kit walked downstairs a fair amount of space between her and the strange couple and saw Harry sitting on a couch in front of the main fireplace, "Ron said you wanted to give me 'guide lines'." She said a bit adventurously.

"Oh so you're Kit. Nice to finally meet you." Harry said shaking her hand, inside he was dieing to _really_ get to know her. "You see every year Hermione, Ron and I get into some sort of trouble. With us you're almost guaranteed to have some sort of wacky or terrifying adventure. Just thought I'd give you a fair warning since you are the over achiever and like Hermione are one of the brightest witches of our age."

"I transferred for a year for adventure. How could it be any better than getting into trouble with _The Boy Who Lived_?" Kit asked.

"You have a strong point." Harry said though he wished the fame would stop, especially after the triwizard tournament.

"Yes and you have strong feelings about your fame." Kit said, "I know all about fame, overachieving isn't all it's cracked up to be. But a new school to start fresh is something that means the world to me. Too bad it's only for one year. I just want to find my real parents and my sister."

"A sister? You strike me as an only child kind of girl. Then again so did Hermione but she had a twin sister who died really early into life so it doesn't surprise me as much anymore." Harry said, "Any surprises from you that I should be aware of?"

"Well, Hermione seemed to think it was a bad thing that I've had a sort of good interaction with Malfoy."

"Malfoy? Good? Those words don't belong in a sentence together." Harry spat almost indulging himself in laughter.

"What happened to the saying that everyone has good in them somewhere?" Kit asked suddenly feeling uncomfortable; people were starting to gather after her comment on Malfoy. "Or do you, the one person who I thought would understand that, not believe in it at all?" she asked storming out of the dorm and out into the main courtyard.

"Harry, how could you do something like that to a girl who's been here for no more than three days?" Ginny asked going up to the girls' sleeping quarters.

"Was it that bad?" Harry asked Ron who was now Hermione-less because of Harry's comment.

"Bad? That was bloody murder!" Ron said following Hermione and Ginny's examples and leaving.

Now Harry felt bad but not the kind of bad that anyone would think, more like the bad as in he knew how to get this new girl on his side and possibly win a date.

Out in the courtyard Kit was crying, but not because of Harry's comment, just the way she had handled it. The comment she could have easily fixed with a little flip of her wrist. But now she had built a reputation by standing up to someone that she'd have to hang around with if Hermione was going to be a friend of hers.

"Kit?" came a voice. It was Malfoy. "Look I know this might be a bad time but I was wondering if you'd like to go into town for a cup of coffee or something."

Kit looked up at the sound of his voice and wiped the streams of tears from her face. "I'd like that." She said with a smile as she tucked her bangs just out of her face and behind her ear. "Though I have to admit I rather enjoy tea more than coffee, I thought you being English would feel the same."

"I do, but I did a little research, don't tell anyone I've said such things, and coffee seems to be the thing in Germany." Malfoy said rather quietly.

"It is but not in the schools. Especially after one incident with our teacher in transformations class. Not a pretty sight." Kit said with a slight giggle.

"Score one for Malfoy, I've gotten you to laugh not even three minutes after I've asked you out."

"That wasn't so humorous." Kit said, "But if you don't mind, tea, in town?"

"Now you're just being silly."

"That was my goal."

Now they had both gotten each other to laugh and had managed a bit of small talk in the midst of it.

"The winter dance is coming up soon." Malfoy said as he and Kit sat sipping on their tea in a lounge area.

"Are you asking me to go or making small talk, because FYI I like men who can get strait to the point without a way around things." Kit said, finishing her fourth cup.

"Asking you to be my date. I just thought I'd find out if you already had one first."

"How sweet but…Don't be afraid next time. They can smell fear." She said in more of a whisper.

"Are you tired of tea?" a waiter said as Kit waved him away with the hot kettle.

"Yes, do you mind bringing out a couple mugs of hot cocoa?" Kit asked.

"No problem." The waiter said disappearing and then shortly reappearing with two cups of cocoa.

"Who can?" Malfoy asked.

"Everyone, silly." Kit giggled. "Especially everyone in Griffindor." She sighed.

"You have to stop being so hard on yourself. They're just other people that hate other people and when you stand up for someone they hate they decide you're not worthy to hang around with them anymore. Potter is one of them." Malfoy said referring to what Kit had told him on the way over there.

"Yes and I suppose you know this better than everyone." Kit said though more as a joke than a challenge.

"Oh and you think you're so high and mighty?"

"Well I can pull strings being Hermione's friend."

"Granger doesn't deserve a friend like you."

"Neither do you from what EVERYONE has told me but yet, here we are, drinking tea and hot cocoa."

"Yes, I will admit I am probably the luckiest guy to walk the halls of Hogwarts."

"You've already admitted it several times. Too many to count." Kit giggled.

"Yes and you never get tired of it do you?"

"Well I have to admit, not really."

"See there's something we have in common, I like to repeat myself and you don't get tired of it."

"We have plenty of things in common, that isn't one of them." They both laughed because they both knew that Malfoy was kidding.

"We should probably be getting back now, the last train leaves in ten minutes and curfew is in an hour." Kit said though she would really regret leaving.

"You're probably right." A voice sounded behind them. Professor Mogonogal. "I was just rounding everyone up. If we don't leave now we'll all be _stuck_ here for the night."

"Yes Professor." The students said in unison following the professor back to the train.

Once back on Hogwarts campus Malfoy was walking Kit back to the many staircases so that they could go their separate ways to their separate chambers. "I would love to see you again, and I don't mean in class." Kit said as she started up the stairs towards the Griffindor common room.

"How about this weekend? Just before the dance I'll take you shopping for a gown."

"That sounds lovely, but I wouldn't want to impose and make you spend all your money on me."

"Isn't that what a boyfriend is supposed to do for their girlfriends? That is if you'll accept my offer to be your boyfriend."

"I would be honored Mr. Malfoy." Kit said giving her best curtsy though she had no idea what she was doing.

"Splendid. I shall see you tomorrow in class then, and this weekend you shall see truly fine gowns." Malfoy said bowing and then walking off as if it was last words of a separation that pained him so.


	6. Chapter 3: Trouble with Boys

**A/N: Okay I'm sorry it took so long to update so I've got this second chappie for you. This one I must warn you has a dark side to Harry starting to show so PLEASE no flames on that because um…well…I warned you so don't shoot the messenger or the writer for that matter…LOL So without further ado here is the next chappie in A SECRET SIDE.**

Chapter 3: Trouble With Boys

It was Saturday morning Kit was brushing her hair when Hermione came busting through the door in full tears. "What happened?" Kit asked her.

"R…Ron's…die…dying…" Hermione said through large gasps for air. "He…he…he was…attacked by…something in the forbidden forest." She managed to choke out.

"Well then why aren't you down there with him in the hospital wing?"

"Too…painful…" she choked out again.

"Well then I'm going to go down there and see what they're doing to help him. I might be able to give them some German healing remedies that we learned first year in my school."

"I'll be here when you get back." Hermione said but paused after Kit's look of dread. "When are you going to be back?"

"Late, I'm going out with Malfoy." Kit said feeling a bit guilty.

"Okay, do me a favor, don't ever talk about you going and doing anything with him again. I can see that you might like him but I don't so don't talk about it." Hermione snapped.

"Fine then. I have other friends that I can talk to." Kit said stomping out. She was still going to visit Ron and make sure they were doing all they could to save him but she had to make it quick.

"Kit!" Harry shouted as she walked into the hospital wing. "What are you doing here?"

"If I'm supposed to hang around with you guys I think I'm allowed to visit the hospital wing when one of you is sick or hurt." Kit snapped back.

"I was just wondering." Harry said. "But Ron's fine. He just needs rest."

"That's not what I heard." Kit said as Harry walked her out.

"Well then maybe I should take you out for lunch to get your mind off of it." Harry said. "To make up for last week."

"Forget it. I'm going out with my boyfriend for the day." Kit said walking away again and down to the train platform.

Malfoy was waiting for her when she got there with a bouquet of roses. "You look lovely today." He commented.

"Thank you. But can we go now? Potter's right behind me and I'm sick and tired of him hitting on me." Kit said as Malfoy kissed her on the cheek.

"Sure thing Hun." Malfoy said helping Kit onto the train and signaling the conductor that they could leave as he followed her onboard.

Once in town he brought Kit to one of the finest dress stores in all of England. He had already picked one out that he though Kit would love.

"These are all so beautiful!" Kit exclaimed as they advanced further into the shop. "I don't know where to start."

"Luckily I found one that I think you'll adore." Malfoy said "Wait here, I'll be right back." And he disappeared behind a counter.

Kit didn't want to just wait so she looked around. There were gold dresses, blue ones, green ones, purple one and all kinds of shapes and sizes. Kit being a size six looked great in everything, or at least most everything, there were a few that just weren't right for ANYONE.

"You didn't stay where I told you to." Malfoy joked finding her looking through a rack of purple dresses that looked like they had old Grecian influence.

"They don't have this one in my size, and it's my favorite." She sighed as she looked at the tag on the last dress.

"Oh but on the contrary, they do. You see I was here yesterday and saw it, I reserved the last size six they had." He said handing it to her, "I know it'll fit but why don't you try it on?"

"Okay." Kit said beaming sheepishly while blushing at the same time. Within a couple of minutes she was out spinning and twirling like a small girl getting her first really pretty dress. The only difference was it was longer, pleated from the bust down, strapless, and had a deep back with soft line gold strings in the back to hold it up. The bust was beautiful enough alone though, a strait band of shimmering purple held it together with a single green gem in the center that had the effect of a pendant. "I love it! It's beautiful."

"Good because it's already paid for. All you need now is just a slight touch of a shawl in to dress it up a tad more." He held out a shimmering, almost shear, silver shawl that almost wasn't there but was there just enough so that you could see the few sequins in it that made it shine and sparkle.

"I don't know how I could ever thank you enough." Kit said wiping a couple tears from her eyes. Everything was just so beautiful and put together and for once in her entire life things were good.

"Just be my date for the dance and wear this stunning dress. That will be all the repayment I need." Malfoy said as he took a seat waiting for Kit to change so he could take her on the true place that made her beautiful without a gown, the salon.

As they left with the dress and shawl tucked neatly in a bag they passed by the train station. "I thought this was all you were taking me out for." She said referring to the dress and shawl.

"There's one more surprise that I have for you." He said as he took her by the hand into the salon. "I've arranged for you to get a manicure, pedicure and your hair done. I'll meet you when you're done to take you back to Hogwarts so you can finish getting ready for the dance. Just ask for Mimi and tell her Draco scheduled an appointment." He said and then disappeared out the door.


	7. Chapter 4: Winter Dance

**A/N: Okay… I now have officially seen The Order of the Phoenix but that won't change much of the story. I also don't know how many years you go to Hogwarts before you graduate so don't actually tell me because that's one of my pet peeves I'm just going to set it at Year 8. So here's the dance. Also I will not update until there are at least three reviews on this chapter.**

Kit finally stopped looking in the mirror as Hermione came in to get her out. "I'm sorry. It's just my first dance with a date."

"I know. But that doesn't mean you keep him waiting for hours, even if it is Malfoy." Hermione sighed.

"It isn't that bad."

"You haven't been here for a total of six years."

"He couldn't have been that bad for that long."

"Oh but he has. But that's not the point tonight. Just have fun." Hermione smiled and stepped out of the room only to come back in and pull Kit by the arm down to the common room. "The only thing that has really got my goat is why he's going out with a muggle born."

"That's what everyone has said. But once you get to know him it's really not surprising. Especially when you know history he doesn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be sure to tell you later." Kit said as she walked through the painting only to run into none other than her date.

"You look splendid." He cooed. "Shall I escort you to the ball room?" he said holding his arm out for her.

"You shall be allowed good sir." Kit chipped linking her arm with his.

Hermione and Ron followed behind them as they walked down to the ballroom. Harry had stayed behind, not wanting a date other than Kit and not willing to admit that he didn't have one he faked being sick which everyone in the school, by the time the dance ended, knew.

The few dancing songs that Kit knew were all muggle singers or bands. But the only reason she knew them is because she had brought a mix of her own to use. Sadly they were fairly old songs but she had fun dancing to them along with Hermione and Draco. Ron didn't do much dancing, he spent a bit more time eating or standing there making Hermione look good. Unfortunately it made him just look like an idiot.

At the end of the dance Draco took Kit by the hand and pulled her outside under the full moon. "This is very nice." She said taking in a large breath of the nighttime air.

"Yes," Draco agreed looking into Kit's eyes, "You are."

"That's beyond cheesy." Kit laughed. "But still I'd better be getting back, we still have classes and O.W.L.s to study for."

"Ya, you're right. But you worry too much. The one study date we've had you'll ace those O.W.L.s no problem."

"Thanks but that doesn't comfort me much." Kit said playing with a curl around her face. "I've never had to take those tests before and I feel very pressured. I know I've got until the end of the year but it doesn't help not studying. Plus who knows what's going to pop up in our classes. I want to be ready."

"You think way too much and way too hard." Draco said taking both of Kit's hands in his and giving her a tender kiss. "But maybe that's why I love you so much." He said after taking his lips away from hers. "You remind me of my mother a bit. But I'll walk you back to your little painting." He said taking her hand again.

Once they got to the Fat Lady painting Kit bit her farewells and received one last goodnight kiss and walked into the common room. Most of the sixth year girls were seated there waiting for her.

"You were gone for a long time." Hermione said.

"Ya you were." A few other girls said. "What'd he ask you?"

The girls weren't usually ones that wanted detailed information when it came to her relationship with Draco but she had been gone for a few hours after the dance just walking through the school's gardens talking with Draco.

"Please tell us." Hermione said.

"He didn't ask me anything. He just told me that I reminded him a bit of his mother and said something about that was why he loved me so much. Now if you don't mind I'm going to head up to the girl's dorm and get myself a good nights sleep." Kit said pushing her way past a couple of girls that still had some questions and one very angry Harry Potter to get to the girl's dorm.

**A/N: Please tell me what I should do next with the relationship between Kit and Draco as well as how Harry will either try and break it up or get into spying. Your opinion counts to a certain degree because you're the reader not me. Oh and sorry for making this chapter so short.**


	8. Chapter 5: What Happened Exactly?

**A/N: Thank you to all reviewers. I really appreciate people liking my story. So here's the next chapter, I got a couple ideas from others but I asked their permission first. So have fun reading what happens exactly.**

**Chapter 5 – What Exactly Just Happened?**

Kit woke up eager for the next day with all her classes and such. The night before had been just as magical as any that she had dreamed about. She knew she really shouldn't get attached though. She had to leave at the end of the year and it would break both their hearts if something wasn't done about distancing herself from him.

"Come on Kit! We've got to get down to the Great Hall for breakfast!" Hermione called from down in the common room. She was the last to get up surprisingly but that didn't exactly bother her as much as it would a few of the other girls.

"I'm coming!" she shouted as she quickly got her robes on and fled down the stairs almost crashing into a couple of the guys on her way down.

"Took you long enough." Hermione said as they walked through the portrait and down the stairs towards the Great Hall.

"Sorry." Kit said sheepishly. She didn't like disappointing people, especially since Hermione was really the only friend she had since the whole Draco incident. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"No. I woke up only ten minutes before you did. I just like messing with you and seeing you bowl over the guys to get downstairs." Hermione chuckled.

"Oh, great." Kit said as they both started giggling.

Once they got to the Great Hall and started eating breakfast something out of the ordinary started. Dumbledor started giving announcements. He usually only did that at supper. "Students, this year we have had some pointers from the Ministry that you all should start finding who you ought to spend the rest of your life with. From today forward into the years all sixth year students are required to take this match making quiz. Of course since this is the first year it is required seventh and eighth year students must take it as well. You shall take this quiz after lunch and should get the results in a week's time after turning in the form. By the end of the year, if you haven't seen the results you are required to stay for summer school."

"This should be interesting." One of the girls sitting across from Kit and Hermione said. "But how will all our boyfriends feel if we get someone else as a best match?"

"I've seen these kinds of things before, they're merely just something to help you find someone that you are merely compatible with. If you're happy with your boyfriend and not the person who would be 'best suitable' for you then you don't have to worry about it." Kit said. She'd taken the same quiz back at her school in Germany and it had matched her up with absolutely no one in the school. Maybe she'd get lucky and it'd say the same thing again so it wouldn't be as hard to let go of Draco.

"Oh well. Let's just take it and get it over with." Hermione said.

"You aren't looking forward to it?" Kit asked.

"No. I don't care whom I'm most compatible with. It's just a whole lot of nonsense."

"Well if that's the way you feel. Then fine by me."

So they went to they're classes and ate lunch and waited for their names to be called for the quiz, as they called it, to take place. Once they called Kit's name she moved into the selected booth and looked at the paper.

_It read:_

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Year:

Hobbies:

Classes:

_Which do you like best?_

Hair Color:

Blonde

Brown

Red

Don't care

Body Type:

Athletic

Average

Sluggish

Don't care

Eye Color:

Blue

Gray

Green

Brown

Hazel

Don't care

Skin Tone:

Dark

Medium

Light

Don't care

Kit found herself rather enjoying this quiz, it suited more of a choice than the one she took. But she found herself marking all the qualities that matched Draco, blonde hair, athletic body type, gray eyes, light skin tone. Sadly she had to admit that Draco was the person that she liked the best and was practically fixing her answers so that they were stuck on him. This relationship stuff was going to be harder than she thought.

She turned in her results and walked to her next class. She hated walking alone after a quiz like that, everyone would be asking her what she chose and when she got her results they were going to be asking her who they matched her up with. It was just like the public schools that her little brother was attending, the poor, poor kid.

"So was I right? Did you absolutely hate that thing?" Hermione asked as they lounged in the common room after finishing their work.

"Yeah, I didn't care for it much. I'm almost thinking that I liked my old teacher's version better." Kit said while flicking her wand, playing with a floating feather.

"What did she do?" Hermione asked suddenly intrigued.

"_He_, had you sit in a separate room while he charmed the booth and had the guys go and touch the booth. If the guys suddenly stopped they sat down and your booth was uncharmed. We got the results back near the end of the class. But none of the guys ever suddenly stopped at my booth so it was almost like nothing happened to me. But I really didn't care, back in that day I was just focused on my school work." Kit replied.

Later that night Kit was dreaming but she could have sworn that she was seeing a real day.

"_What do you mean he's in Azkaban?"_

"_Exactly that Mr. Malfoy. Your father was in league with the dark lord and was only sent there because of his choice."_

"_But he didn't do anything wrong but not like mudbloods!" Draco was in full tears as he said this._

"_No, he did much more than that. Your father was the dark lord's right hand man and killed your mother, his own wife."_

"_He couldn't have. He said that she died of a heart attack!"_

"_You'll be put into custody of another family unless you have elsewhere to go with others in your family."_

"_The rest of my family would make me transfer to Dumstrung. I'm not living with any of them. But I have a place that is like family where I can stay."_

"_Very well. This summer I shall help you move and be sure to ask for anything you need."_

"_I will." Draco said, his hair a mess like he had just woken up from a horrid dream and his cheeks stained with tears. "And I'll be fine on my own."_

Kit woke up screaming. Had she just seen the future? Or was that just fear that she would have to break up with the poor boy before she had to leave. Whatever it was she was seeing it from outside wherever Draco was sitting and she knew it was her for he smiled at her before she awoke

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter but tell me what should happen with her results and Hermione's as well. I need your help to write this story so no updating until I have three or more reviews.**


	9. Chapter 6: I Had a Vision?

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy. I didn't want to do it but I had writer's block and couldn't think of how to finish it off so here's the rest.**

**Chapter 6: I Had a Vision?**

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Kit said as she tried to smooth out her hair out from her bed head.

"You were screaming in your sleep."

"I was?" she fluffed her pillow, "I didn't have a nightmare or anything."

"Then explain the screaming please."

"I can't. Besides we have to get ready for class."

"More like get ready to sleep again, you kept us all up." One of the girls said.

"Sorry. I don't know what happened."

"Well what could have made you scream?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. All I remember is seeing this conversation and then pain in my back."

"Maybe that pain in your back lasted longer than you thought." Another girl said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that sometimes in dreams something can seem like seconds but it actually is more like hours."

"That would make some sense. But it wouldn't explain the voice I heard."

"A voice?" Hermione asked, "Okay that's it that wasn't a nightmare. That was more like a vision. I used to have them when I was younger but they were short but it was like you were watching something happen and then you heard some sort of a voice and you woke up."

"So I had a vision?" Kit asked getting a hold of her robe as she started for the showers.

"Maybe. You should go and talk to Nurse Harrah if you want to know exactly what happened. She'll know what to tell you."

"It was probably nothing. If it happens again with proof that it was a vision then I'll go and talk to her but not until I find out if they really are visions." Kit said as she shut the door to the showers.

Once she had showered and dressed she grabbed her wand and stuck it into her pocket while walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Her day hadn't started off well and seeing that boy standing in her path wasn't going to make it any better.

"You want an escort to breakfast Kit?" Harry asked.

"I can get there on my own thanks." Kit said pushing past him and going to sit down at the Griffindor table.

Harry came and sat across from her.

"What do you want?" Kit asked as she looked at a book that one of the other girls had given to her for some light reading.

"What are you reading?"

"Don't you answer me with questions." Kit said. This 'boy who lived' crap was really starting to get on her nerves. Why couldn't he just find a girlfriend and get a life.

"Fine. But you have to answer my questions too." Harry said.

"Alright then. I'm reading _How to Survive a War_. Your turn to answer."

"I'm sorry I forgot the question watching you reading."

"That is sick and disgusting. Please at least have some dignity if you're going to hit on me when I have a boyfriend." Kit said taking her book and leaving the Great Hall.

Harry up and followed her almost as quickly as she had left. "Wait!"

"Oh god what does he want now." She asked herself as she turned to see the bumbling idiot follow her out of the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so truthful."

"Do you even know how to talk to a female? Look I think it's nice to finally have someone chasing me but this is beyond anything I can handle. Now if you don't mind."

Harry grabbed her arm as she was about to talk away.

"Let go of me or pay the consequences." Kit said pulling her wand from her pocket and forcing it at Harry's neck. "I'm dead serious."

"Fine." Harry said releasing her arm, "But don't think this is the last you've heard of me."

"Is Potter bothering you?" came a voice behind Harry.

"Just a smidge." Kit said without putting her wand away.

"Potter, don't make me ask you why." Draco said as Harry turned rapidly around.

"What happened to the boy who was punched by a girl and then ran?" Harry asked.

"What happened to Mr. Do-good?" Draco shot back.

"Malfoy, don't make me."

"Make you what? Don't forget you've got one pissed off girl with a wand pointed at you."

"Oh now instead of getting punched by a girl you're hiding behind one too."

"Not as much as I can say for you. Hiding behind Weasly and Granger." Draco said moving around Harry mockingly to stand by Kit.

"You haven't heard the last of this, Malfoy. Kit will be mine." Harry said turning and walking away.

"Now. Why didn't you wait for me to walk down to breakfast?" Draco said turning to Kit though his tone was kind and joking.

"Because I'm a big girl and can walk myself to breakfast. Besides I thought we were going to meet up in the garden." Kit said accepting a good-morning kiss.

"Yes. But with that last Potter incident I think that we'll be stuck with just going to class."

"Stupid boy. He'll know not to mess with me again."

"I wouldn't count on it. Potter can be persistent. I'll give him that much." Draco smiled. "But he'll think twice before catching you with a wand."

"See you after herbology." Kit said as she walked away to ward her class while Draco walked in the opposite direction for transformations.

After lunch Kit sat in the gardens reading the book she had been reading earlier. It quite fascinated her with the many rules to follow in order for you to supposedly survive a war. The only one that she knew already was know who your enemies are. That was one thing she didn't know how to do if a war came around and most of the students said there was one coming with the Dark Lord.

"Hey beautiful." Draco said interrupting her thoughts. "I brought you some lunch.

"I already ate." Kit said smiling. She gasped when she saw the bundle of roses that he was holding for her.

"I know. I thought you'd like these though." He said handing her the bundle.

"They're lovely." Kit said as she smelled the bundle. She put them down on top of her open book. "There's something I need to tell you now that we're alone though." She said with a more worried tone.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Possibly. I had some sort of dream last night. The others think it might have been a vision. If so then you should probably know." Kit said.

"I can handle whatever it is." Draco said putting a hand on her leg.

"I saw the minister telling you that your father was in Azkaban for helping the Dark Lord with his quest. And that you had to leave and go off with others in your family."

"But that would mean…"

"Transferring to Dumstrung Academy." Kit said, "I saw it 'member."

"Right. So how would this be true. I mean I don't exactly get along with my father anymore but that doesn't mean that he'd be in league with Voldemort."

"Oh and there's one more thing." Kit said with almost a harsh tone. "He killed your mother."

That was almost insane for Draco to think about, "That couldn't have happened." He said. "He loved her, I was supposed to have a younger sister. He said she died of a heart attack."

"I'm sorry but I can't change what I saw." Kit said putting her hand on his shoulder. "But please do me a favor and don't tell anyone about what I told you. I couldn't bear for anyone to know that I had a vision or whatever happened." Kit said.

"I promise. But if I know one thing it's when someone isn't telling me all there is to hear."

"What do you mean?"

"Something else happened that's bothering you."

"Well at the end of the dream, or vision, or whatever it was, there was a voice saying something like if I don't give in it's all over. I'm not sure if that was a warning or what but then some sort of spell shot me in the back and I woke up screaming." Kit said her eyes starting to glaze over.

"I wouldn't worry about it. I heard that if someone has a vision it usually ends in something like that, with the voice and a message at the end and that pain or shot or whatever it was is some way to get you back to the place you were when the vision began." Draco said wiping a tear off Kit's cheek as it fell. "I'll be here for you if you ever need anything."

**A/N: Another cliffy…sort of… but yeah review please! I need your help to continue this story. I appreciate the story and author alerts as well as the favorite stories from you. But I would appreciate reviews just as much. But I still need ideas on what should pop up on Kit's, Hermione's, Draco's, Harry's and Ron's matchmaker results! So please tell me what they should say so that I can get that chapter up! Until I get a few reviews telling me there will be no new chapter.**


	10. Chapter 7: A Devious Plot

**A/N: I am a very easy person to break when it comes to writing…truth is I was bored and couldn't find anything else to do so I'm updating…I think there'll be this last chapter before the people get they're results. Oh and I'll give a slight preview for the next chapter. This chapter is like during the last chapter so bear with me.**

**Chapter 7: A Devious Plot**

Harry walked down the hall furious. How could anyone be immune to his charm? Why would anyone stand up to him like that? If he wanted to he could get any girl in the school.

"Bloody hell Harry. What's gotten into you?" Ron asked as Harry almost ran into him.

"Malfoy." Harry almost hissed.

"What's he gone and done this bloody time?" Ron asked.

"One word, Ron. One word."

"More like one girl, Harry." Ron said knowing exactly what his best friend was talking about. "How do you think I felt when 'Mione went to the ball with the bloody boy from Dumstrung?"

"Ron, this is different."

"How is it so bloody different?" Ron asked almost fumed that Harry was making such a big deal about this one girl, he thought it would be stronger liking with Cho, not this new Kit person.

"She told you that if you had just asked earlier she'd have said yes. I've asked Kit, she said no."

"So you can't handle one no?"

"I can handle one no. It's choosing Malfoy over me I can't handle."

"That's a new low for Malfoy. You think he hexed her?"

"That wouldn't surprise me." Harry said. A sudden idea coming to mind as a small smile spread onto his face.

"That's not a smile that keeps us out of trouble very often." Ron said almost to himself for he could tell Harry was deep in thought.

"Are you saying you don't want to know or if you knew you wouldn't help?"

"I'll hear it whether I want to or not but I'm not guaranteeing that I'll help."

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked walking over.

"To be honest, I don't know." Ron said.

"Harry hasn't told you yet has he?"

"Depends on what you're talking about." Ron replied.

"On whatever you were talking about, that I'm guessing is going to get you and I both in trouble. How many points are we going to cost our house this year?" Hermione asked.

"None." Harry replied his smile suddenly disappearing. If he told Hermione what he was planning Kit would know in a heartbeat. "For this idea anyway."

"Then I'm out, there's no fun in not getting into trouble, especially when you're one of the good kids." Hermione said. "I'll see you all after class." She finished and walked away.

Ron looked at Harry, "So now that you know she's gone are you planning on telling me what your little scheme is going to be?"

"We all took the matchmaker quizzes right?" Harry asked as more of a rhetorical question.

"Well of course we did, we all had to wait in line to take two minutes to check off boxes and to tell someone our hobbies."

"I didn't exactly need an answer, Ron." Harry said, "But what if we got hold of some of those quizzes and tweek the answers?"

Ron just looked at Harry waiting for an answer.

"You can answer this one."

"You could change answers to suit what you wanted. But that wasn't anything that would matter, it's only a matchmaker quiz there isn't any way that someone as smart as Kit would think twice about those things if she didn't like them or if she was happy with the way that she was living." Ron said.

"If Hermione's answers aren't what you want you can change them too." Harry said as if that was the only reason that Ron was hesitant.

"I don't really care about that. Kit and Hermione are a lot alike, neither would let stupid little quiz answers get to them if they didn't care about it and from the sound of it Hermione didn't want to take the quiz in the first place."

"Ever think that maybe that was because she didn't want you to be discouraged because her answers would reveal someone other than you?"

"Hermione is a strong girl and would tell me if there was someone else or if she wasn't happy. But that's beside the point, we're talking about you and Kit."

"Is that a you'll help me or do I go in alone?" Harry asked. He had a full plan going through is head and he needed Ron to help him out.

"What did you have in mind?" Ron said as if his energy was already drained.

"Well…" Harry said then explained his plan.

The next day Harry and Ron went out to the town to find the test results. They'd found uniforms the day before from the company running the matchmaker quiz. They barely needed to sneak in to be able to change the results and returned to Hogwarts within two hours.

Upon returning they found Kit and Hermione reading in the Griffindor common room. "You boys are back late." Hermione said. She had an idea of what they were doing as she had overheard them talking the night before but didn't want to jump to any conclusions. But Ron had a very guilty look on his face.

"Where've you all been?" Kit asked finally looking up from her book, she hadn't forgotten the words spoken the day before but she didn't want to hold a grudge like many people did.

"Out in the town. I'm surprised that you'd care." Harry shot back.

"I don't. I was making friendly conversation." Kit barked back. She stood up as Harry came over to sit and walked up to the girls' dorm to finish reading her book.

**A/N: I hope I didn't give away too much. But as I said before I was bored and needed something to do, I had originally planned on this but now it's up to you to vote on if Ron changed Hermione's answers or if they stayed the same, by the way her results didn't say Ron. Also you need to vote on if Harry changed Draco's answers too so there wasn't any questions about answers.**


	11. Chapter 9: A Lifetime of Waiting

**Chapter 9: A Lifetime of Waiting**

"Miss Granger and Miss Fovision, I need to see you in my office." Professor Mogonogal said turning and heading up the stairs. Hermione and Kit followed closely.

Once alone in Mogonogal's office Kit and Hermione sat. "What's this about Professor?"

"I heard that Mr. Potter had charmed Miss Fovision. I want to know why but I have more important news to attend to first. Your parents are here." Mogonogal said.

"My parents? In England?" Kit asked.

"I should let them explain. Mr. and Mrs. Granger. You may present yourselves now." Mogonogal announced.

Just then two figures stepped from the shadows of Mogonogal's office. They were a blonde couple. Mr. Granger looked as if he were just beginning to bald, and Mrs. Granger's hair seemed to have even more curl than Hermione's.

"Mom, dad, what's all this about?" Hermione asked.

"We should have told you long ago. Hermione, your sister didn't die. As a matter of fact she happens to be sitting there, just beside you. Kit, I just want you to know, what we did was for your own good." Mrs. Granger was the first one to speak.

"What are you talking about?" Kit asked. "My parents died."

"No Kit. My dear Kit. Don't you remember? I called you Mommy's Little Kitten." Tears pricked at Mrs. Granger's eyes.

"Though she always seemed to be Daddy's little girl." Mr. Granger added.

"Kitten? You mean I've had my sister back for months and not known about it? Explain yourselves!" Hermione screamed at her parents.

"We separated you to keep the both of you safe." Mr. Granger explained. "The Dark Lord hadn't marked your mother or I on his list. It was the two of you. Twin Pureblood Witches. There is said to be nothing more powerful. It was his wishes that we surrender the two of you or he would kill the both of you."

"So we separated you. Attempting to convince him that Kit, here, had died in a horrid accident. He didn't believe it for a second. So we faked the rest of our deaths, trusting Dumbledore with our wands. We assumed muggle lives, waiting for the time to be right where we could emerge back into the Wizarding World. Unfortunately, the family that we entrusted Kit to was in a horrible accident and we lost track of her. Lucius Malfoy, however, kept too close a watch on her so we asked Dumbledore to start an exchange student program in which Kit needed to be accepted." Mrs. Granger continued, "We waited too long to have you back."

Kit looked confused from Mr. to Mrs. Granger. "Why couldn't you just keep me and live muggle lives? What was so important that you had to leave me?"

"Kit has a good point. I mean if it was so important to separate the two of us then why did you have to keep me and make me feel worse about it at this point in time now that it's safe to bring her back?" Hermione asked.

"Because we didn't want to lose both of you. The only reason that Kit was the one that we had to give up was because she showed the maturity to be able to handle it. The two of you were only seven months old. We'd given Kit to family. Though when we became a muggle family… We'd forgotten to give Kit's new parents a head's up about doing the same and just as we'd remembered we got word that they'd been killed in an accident. Or at least that's what the muggles say happened."

"Well, aren't you the most loving parents in the world! You forget about your own daughter that you claim to love so much! How dare you even call yourselves my parents! Why in bloody hell did you never once think to come and find me after the incident? I lived through thinking my parents had died once! Then I went through the fact of my adopted parents dying, not to mention the fact that the people who took me in afterward hated my guts because I had a magical gift! Why would you do that to anyone?!" Kit screamed, "And why the hell ask my forgiveness NOW?" tears started streaming down her face as she turned with one last glare in the direction of her parents and stormed out of the office.

Ron happened to be standing outside the door as Kit left. "Kit? Are you okay?"

"Leave me the hell alone." Kit barked. "I swear if you even say one word I'll blast your head off."

Ron stood dumbstruck as Kit turned and walked off. Steam seemed to be coming off of her in waves. She stormed off around the corner.

Kit, still extremely angry headed back toward the Gryffindor common room. Once inside she saw Ginny reading. "Where's Harry?" she asked trying to sound less angry than she felt.

"Quiditch practice." Ginny replied, not taking her eyes off of her book.

Kit thanked Ginny and ran off toward the Quiditch field.

She arrived just in time to see the team running drills. With a swift flick of her wand and hissing out a quick spell Harry fell from his broom, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Ow." Harry groaned.

"You fowl…thoathsome….vial being!" Kit hissed.

"What in bloody hell are you talking about?" Harry asked getting slowly to his feet.

"You charmed me! How dare you even think of something like that! I swear I could just kill you!" Kit continued her wand aimed right at Harry's throat. The rest of the team seemed to stay in the air, petrified with shock. All but Fred and George who looked as though they were placing bets on something.

"How did you even break it?" Harry asked, pure terror stricken on his face.

"How should I know? You…. I swear you'd better have a damn good explanation for it!" Kit snarled.

"Kick him!" Fred shouted.

"Throw him across the field!" George shouted in correspondence.

Kit laughed. "They've got a good point there." She motioned toward the twins laughing on their brooms. "However I'm not sure either of their ideas even come close to being a harsh enough punishment." She hissed.

"Turn him in to Snape!" someone howled.

"Now there's an idea." Kit sneered. "But I wouldn't waste my breath on you. I was willing to become your friend, Harry. But now, I guess you could basically consider us enemies." She growled turning and stomping away.


End file.
